Robotic vehicles, which are unmanned, exist for achieving functions which are dangerous to humans in military, police, and fire department applications, amongst others. Typically, the operator of the robotic vehicle must exit the vehicle which carries the robotic vehicle to the deployment location to set-up and deploy the robotic vehicle.
A system and method is needed to overcome one or more of the issues associated with one or more of the existing systems and methods for storing, carrying, deploying, and retrieving robotic vehicles to permit the operator to remain in the vehicle.